disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney XD
Disney XD is a US digital cable and satellite television network, owned by the Disney–ABC Television Group division of The Walt Disney Company. It is also a sister channel division of The Disney Channel, Disney XD mostly airs action-oriented children's animated television series, with some live-action programming and movies aimed at ages 6 to 14. Disney XD airs original content, such as Zeke and Luther, Kickin' It, I'm in the Band, and Pair of Kings and some of Disney Channel's most popular programming, including recent and archived original series, such as The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and Phineas and Ferb, as well as some made-for-TV movies. It is offered with Spanish language audio, either via a separate channel as part of a Spanish language network package sold by cable and satellite providers or a separate audio track with the SAP option, depending on the system. The channel also offers a video-on-demand service to digital cable and IPTV subcribers, offering free programming. Overview The network launched on February 13, 2009, replacing Toon Disney and its evening programming block Jetix, the latter of which targeted a similar audience as Disney XD. Its target market is from 2 to 15, though it also airs programming aimed at older audiences. Like its predecessor Toon Disney, yet unlike sister network Disney Channel, Disney XD is advertiser-supported and runs commercials for mostly non-Disney branded products during breaks, as well as network promos. Despite Disney XD's relationship to Disney Channel and airing some Disney Channel series, there is little cross-promotion of Disney Channel shows on the channel, though Disney Channel cross-promotes Disney XD programming within their promo breaks and has aired some of Disney XD's original programming. However, cross-promotion is more common for networks such as ABC or ESPN. According to Gary Marsh, President of Entertainment for Disney Channel Worldwide, "XD" does not "stand for anything" and was chosen simply because it looked "cool." Marsh notes that "the letter X has many cool associations" and that "the beauty of it is the audience can imbue it with all sorts of positive attributes." Coincidentally though, the name "Disney XD" was previously used as the name for an online media player and interactive web portal on the Disney.com website, which in that case stood for Disney Xtreme Digital. "XD" is also an emoticon for laughter. Since Disney XD's launch in the U.S., localized versions have launched in other countries, typically replacing international versions of Toon Disney or Jetix, depending on which network was available in the particular market. Programming Disney XD broadcasts original series such as Aaron Stone and Zeke and Luther, as well as reruns of older Disney Channel and Jetix shows, such as American Dragon: Jake Long and Recess, as well as some from other channels. A large amount of the channel's schedule consists of action-oriented animated series, like The Spectacular Spider-Man, and several others. The channel airs a limited amount of Disney Channel series, particularly Phineas and Ferb (for which Disney XD had aired premieres of first-run episodes before Disney Channel, though Disney Channel Original Productions still produces the series, however, as of the episode "Wizard of Odd", first-run episodes went back to Disney Channel, and later became on XD in 2014 for most eps), Cory in the House '', ''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and its spinoff The Suite Life on Deck had also been run. Original series include the Marvel Comics-produced animated series The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes or Crash and Bernstein, and later Season 2 eps of Gravity Falls and episodes of Wander Over Yonder (despite them starting as a DCOS). A notable aspect of Disney XD's original series is that they tend to feature predominately male casts, and as such, its original programs feature very few females as main characters (with most live-action originals typically featuring only one female in its main cast) in comparison to Disney Channel's original programs, which tend to feature an equal or nearly equal amount of main characters of either gender. New episodes of live-action original series are usually aired on Monday nights, while new episodes of animated original series air on Saturday mornings. In addition, Disney XD airs movies, but unlike Disney Channel, movies are typically not aired in primetime; instead, films generally air at 5 pm ET with double features airing a few times a week. The channel's first made-for-TV movie, Skyrunners, premiered on November 27, 2009. The second wasn't made until November 9, 2014 with Pants on Fire - nearly five years later. In addition to full length live-action and animated original series, the channel also debuts short-series similar to those seen on Disney Channel during commercial breaks, such as Moises Rules, The Next X, and its spinoff The Next Winter X. These shows often follow other network shows and last about two to three minutes or sometimes fifteen minutes, with the exception of a few short-form series. Often, these shows are televised in the last two minutes of the program, with the exception of the Disney XD Shortstop, or following the ending of a movie. ESPN's SportsCenter provides youth-oriented sports updates periodically between shows. Edited segments of ABC's Wipeout are also broadcast. Programming blocks Marvel Universe On April 1, 2012, Disney XD launched a block called Marvel Universe, with the premiere of Ultimate Spider-Man, followed by the returning The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. The block is a result of Disney's 2009 acquisition of Marvel. The block also includes new short-form animation series and live-action interstitials. Marvel Animation announced in May 2013, that its new shows, Avengers Assemble and Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., would shown on Disney XD as part of the Marvel Universe block and would be a part of the same fictional universe. On July 31, 2013, Disney XD launched a block called Disney Fandom, on The Disney XD Platform. The three-day special event is geared towards Disney fans 13 And older, the event will feature the first three Pirates of the Caribbean movies, a Star Wars documentary, as well as special episodes of On The Red Carpet, My Family Recipe Rocks!, Meet the Disney Legends, And Once Upon a Time. Shows Sitcoms XD in HD Disney XD HD is the branding used for the high-definition feed of the network. It is offered on some cable providers, as well as both satellite providers and telco IPTV providers in the Disney/ABC television networks preferred HD picture format of 720p. The high-definition feed airs a limited amount of programming in High Definition, mainly Disney XD's original programming as well as certain films and some episodes of Disney Channel series made after 2009. A high-definition simulcast of an international version of Disney XD HD in The Netherlands launched on April 15, 2010. Disney XD UK released Disney XD HD on October 18, 2010. Dish Network currently does not carry the HD version of Disney XD due to a dispute with Disney/ABC. International Disney XD, similarly born of a merger between Jetix and Toon Disney, is also available on cable systems in France, Germany, Greece, India, Ireland, Italy, Japan, Latin America, Malaysia, Netherlands, Poland, South Africa, Spain and United Kingdom. A Canadian channel has launched on June 1, 2011. Gallery DisneyXD XmasID.jpg Disney_XD_ShoesOfficial.jpg|A logo of Disney XD, in shoes. Disney_XD_PixelOfficial.jpg|The logo of Disney XD, in pixel. Disney_XD_LumbOfficial.jpg Disney_XD_logo2.jpg Disney_XD_TreehouseOfficial.jpg Disney_XD_Dinosaur3DOfficial.jpg Disney_XD_logo.jpg Disney_XD_logo3.jpg Disney_XD_CinemaOfficial.png Disney_XD_VolumeOfficial.jpg Disney_XD_SpinOfficial.jpg Logo_Disney_XD.svg.png Disney_XD_HD.png|Disney XD HD logo since 2009 Christmas 2010 Disney_XD_ChristmasOfficial1.jpg Disney_XD_ChristmasOfficial2.jpg Disney_XD_ChristmasOfficial3.jpg Disney_XD_ChristmasOfficial4.jpg 2014 Disney_XD_ChristmasOfficial2.1.jpg Disney_XD_ChristmasOfficial2.2.jpg Production Disney XD OriginalOfficial.jpg External links *Official Website Disney XD Category:Walt Disney Company subsidiaries Category:Disney XD Category:TV channels